SPECIAL experiment…
by Ali-ka-Zam
Summary: What if events between Nero and Agnus went differently upon there first encounter?  WARNING: probably not for Nero lovers, contains strong violence and graphic scenes of torture and bad language, no sexual content as of yet... otherwise R x R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**SPECIAL ex-p-p-p-periment…**

"Tha-tha-tha-that's demonic power! How can it be...?"

The heavy built scientist was dumbfounded by the young white haired male; he never suspected that the boy would be so powerful….

"Look who's talking, jackass. Answer my question, what the hell is going on here?"

Replied the cocky teenager in a high pitched whine. Agnus cringed inwardly as the shrill voice gave him a minor headache. Despite this there was something alluring about the boy; Agnus had not felt such a crush in a long while. Without even being fully conscious of his actions, the scientist found

"How profound... It's magnificent!" he squealed excitedly -though Agnus had originally meant the boys arm his eyes could not help but be drawn towards the front of the teenager's tight trousers….

"OK, did you even hear me?" Nero asked, at this point his voice was becoming worried…

Agnus began to become impatient. This young silver haired male with his youthful looks and arrogant attitude was beginning to drive him wild. Agnus WANTED HIM.

Nero did not care for the look in the older, larger males eyes- he was staring at him with an animalistic lustful shine. Nero began to look for escape routes but it was too late. The stuttering scientist pounced, knocking Nero to the stone floor of the laboratory- knocking him unconscious as he smacked his head of the ground.

*2 hours late….*

Nero woke up groggily and was confused and scared to find that his arms were bound uncomfortably above his head, he was even more alarmed upon discovering that his clothes had been removed thus leaving his alabaster skin open to the air. Nero made attempts to calm himself down and began to take note of his surroundings. The chamber was dim, lit only by small candles placed around numerous intervals in the room. He was lying on a luxurious four poster bed, the covers of which were shades of deep pinks and purples. The walls of the chamber were stone and the ground was carpeted by an ornate and regal red rug, the edges of which were frayed with age. Nero raised his head as much as he was able and looked up as he heard the heavy wooden door of the chamber open and saw someone else enter the room.

Agnus walked into the room and smiled down at Nero as he lay in such a vulnerable position on the bed. The scientist could hardly control himself.

"We-e-lcome t-t-to my humble ab-bode" Agnus spoke, he was nervous and that always made his speech impediment more prominent.

Nero hesitated, for once lost for words as his mind desperately attempted to calculate his current predicament,

"What the FUCK is going on here, why am I tied up! Where the FUCK are my clothes?"

Agnus cringed again, it was the young boys voice, so high pitched- Agnus decided that he would probably prefer Nero if he couldn't speak. It was then that Agnus made the decision to remove Nero's tongue. Agnus left the room again without another word to gather his supplies…

#30 minutes later…#

Nero stared, terrified at the massive form of the scientist who stood maliciously over him. He found himself unable to move even a finger as Agnus had injected some sort of strange serum into his bloodstream causing instant paralysis. Nero was powerless. Agnus began his work.

Using little force on his part, Agnus pulled the teenager's jaw open and- using pliers- pulled the boys tongue out from his mouth and stretched it so that he had easy access to the slippery organ. Agnus made the decision that he wanted this particular body altercation over with fast and so opted for a razor sharp pair of steel scissors which he usually saved for experimenting on the bodies of demons. Nero's eyes widened and fearful tears began to well around his bottom eyelashes and threatened to spill out over his cheeks. Agnus took no notice of this and, without hesitation, sliced through Nero's long pink tongue and placed the mutilated organ on a large sanitary tray placed to his side. Blood immediately welled up within the boy's mouth and Agnus watched for a moment as Nero gargled out screams of agony- the scientist was pleased to discover that the serum did not hinder Nero's ability to make noise.

Carefully tilting Nero's head to the side, Agnus waited patiently as he allowed the large pool of blood within his mouth to escape and spill over the cerise sheets of his bed. Agnus continued his altercations to Nero's body next with his scalpel. The boy's eyes were beautiful and Agnus could not help but wonder how much more beautiful those eyes would be if the remained open all of the time…..

Agnus lent over the bed and, with a thin felt tipped pen, began to carefully trace small lines of direction over the young boy's eyelids. When this was done Agnus got ready his scalpel. Nero was moaning and crying in terror and sheer agony but the serum injected into his blood stream made closing his eyes or struggling impossible. Agnus began his work.

With graceful and almost inhuman precision, Agnus began to cut across the lines which he had traced upon Nero's eyelids, he growled angrily at the sounds emanating from Nero's throat; they were so very distracting when he was trying to concentrate. By the time he had removed the first eyelid he had become accustomed to the noises which no longer posed such a distraction. He sat back and proudly admired his handy work; it was good, the piece of flawless flesh had come of clean and without any unattractive jagged edges left on the skin. By this point the boy had quietened, his gargled screams being reduced to mere whimpers which suited Agnus just fine.

Happy with the first part of his operation Agnus began the same process on the second eyelid. The large tanned male began the same process upon Nero's left eyelid. He was happy with his work until, half way through, the boy made an unexpected agonised moan causing Agnus to jump and accidentally cut half an inch into Nero's beautiful azure coloured eye ball. He froze and stared in horror as the sickly coloured jelly like contents of the eye began to dribble out and seep down Nero's angel like face. The sounds of agony from the white haired teenager suddenly reached a new pitch and Agnus himself joined in with the screams by adding his own sounds of discontent, frustration and anger thus creating a demonic crescendo of utter anguish. In a sudden fit of pure rage, Agnus reached down and- using his long and thick fingers- tore the remainder of the eyelid of himself, leaving a horrific wound which looked raw and painful. By this point Nero had lost all consciousness and did not look as if he would reawaken any time soon.

Agnus left the room for the moment. As he ascended the large stone staircase he could not help but feel excited for the next night and the continued alterations he could make to that beautiful creatures body….


	2. Chapter 2

Agnus sat in his laboratory, smiling and giggling softly to himself as he cleaned the final clots of dried blood from his scalpel; ready for the next set of hours he would spend with his precious angel- Nero. He held the instrument up to his face and caught the chocolate coloured eyes of his grinning face in its gleaming silver surface. Handsome devil, he thought fondly to himself.

The smile momentarily left the broad face of the scientist as he glanced round the full expanse of his lab. The previous days fight with the young white haired cherub had left a real mess. Test tubes had been shattered, blood had been splattered, his gorgeous devil birds had been completely destroyed, however- Agnus thought in relief- at least Yamato had not been touched. The katana was one of the key instruments in his research into demonology so he was glad to see that the slender, deadly sword had not been damaged. Agnus smiled as he remembered the swords previous owner; his holiness had shown him pictures of the silvery haired, cold eyed dark slayer. A shiver of lust ran up the scientist's spine as he reminisced- how wonderful would it have been to have gotten his hands on that half devil while he was still available, he could not help but fantasize about what he could do to that young man's exquisite form….

Sighing dreamily to himself, Agnus shook himself out of his sensual reverie and glanced at the intricately hand crafted gold items which lay on his favourite steel surgical tray. There were five of them in total. They were oblong in shape and solid however instead of ending in gentle curves they elongated to sharp points about two inches long. Beside these stood a small pot filled half way to the top with molten hot liquid lead. Agnus intended to replace Nero's finger nails with them.

Nero lay in agony on the regal bed; his once pure features now mutilated, the raw wounds covered with a thick coating of congealed blood. A surgical drip stood to his side, the tubing being fed into his arm allowing the wretched serum to be dispersed into his blood stream at separate intervals every hour. Nero coughed, a clotted amalgamation of blood and bile shot out from his throat and spilt down his already filthy chin; the serum made moving even his head impossible thus his inability to simply disperse the concoction onto the stained bed clothes he lay on. The sound of footsteps suddenly began to travel towards the young devil as they echoed upon the grand stone staircase that led to his infernal prison. Nero had begun to think of this chamber as his own personal hell.

The mammoth, greasy haired scientist entered the macabre alcove- a fresh set of surgical tools carried in on a tray by his large, thick hands. Agnus stepped into Nero's limited line of vision and the teenager got a full look at the salacious expression plastered across the older man's face. His wide mouth seemed to be stretched to its limits as his face struggled to contain the Cheshire style grin that he wore. The meagre amounts of light provided by the valiantly flickering candles played of the demonologists monocle thus providing his eyes with an even more malicious and prurient gleam than was already there naturally. Nero's soul was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of dread; its intensity meaning that he struggled to contain the feeling and was having difficulty in not allowing the fear to be converted into screams.

Agnus sat down on an ornate black iron chair placed next to the monarchical four postered bed. Before he allowed work on his 'PROJECT' to resume he brought a small bottle from his coat pocket and, using a dripper, allowed a couple of small drops of clear liquid to fall into each of Nero's eyes- it was easy for the organs to become dry now that they were missing their lids. Today he would be making improvements to that beautifully manicured human hand of his which seemed to remain unscarred and soft even after countless sword fights; the lad must use good moisturiser, Agnus pondered.

Reaching over to the boys left side, the scientist took a firm hold of Nero's elegant left hand and stretched it over, placing it gently upon his the teenager's china coloured torso. Using Nero's narrow chest as a 'work-surface' Agnus carefully pulled each of the boy's slender fingers out straight, spreading the digits so that he had a clear view of each individual nail. The scientist picked his pliers of off his tray and raised his head to look into Nero's horror-struck face; simply drinking in the delectable fear which swam is those lidless blue eyes.

Agnus grasped the thumb between his fingers first. He reached over with his free hand in order to grab a thin, razor sharp needle which he then began to slowly slide beneath Nero's finger nail in order to loosen the nail plate- the action caused a pained hiss to escape from Nero's throat making Agnus smile in pleasure. Agnus continued to apply pressure to the nail using the needle before, finally, grabbing his pliers. The scientist was required to use all of his concentration in order to get a good purchase of the thumb nail with his pliers and then, only requiring to apply a small level of pressure, wrenched the nail of in order to reveal the soft pink and tender flesh beneath. A violent scream of intense agony was forcibly torn from the part devils throat as more blood spluttered out of his tongueless mouth and the nail was torn free. Veins could be seen to visibly pulsate on his neck as he attempted to make his body move- his attempts were laughably futile.

Wasting no time, Agnus continued to Nero's fore finger, repeating the same process and earning yet more delicious screams from the miserable young man; however Agnus' pleasure was short lived this time as he realised that blood was beginning to well around the tip of the digit and around the broken flesh of the nail bed

"DAMN!", he angrily exclaimed, "I should have used a tourniquet…", he added in a mumble to himself.

Quickly grabbing an ivory silk cloth, Agnus soaked up the small pool of blood welling up in Nero's finger tips and made the split decision to apply the first golden talons to Nero- he had planned to wait until each nail had been individually removed before beginning the second half of the process. The older man brought the pot of molten lead from the tray and placed it carefully onto Nero's heaving chest and then selected one of the golden talons; this is when he had to really concentrate. Agnus leaned over the moaning teenagers thumb and- oh so carefully- poured the required amount of the liquid into the digit and skilfully placed the talon into the required position all within the space of roughly five seconds before repeating the process in roughly four seconds on the fore finger and sitting back and admiring his handy- work. Excellent. By this point Nero was beside himself in absolute torment, his screams becoming so loud that they echoed eerily around the damp room; Agnus was in heaven.

The scientists eagerness began to become uncontrollable upon seeing how much better Nero's hand looked with merely two fingers adorned with the beautiful golden talons; the gold complimented the young man's alabaster flesh almost making it glow. Agnus carefully folded Nero's already finished fingers underneath his hand in order to give himself more space to work on Nero's middle finger- this particular finger was vastly overused by the spunky young devil, Agnus privately thought to himself. In his excitement Agnus completely forgot about the thin needle used to loosen the nail and skipped straight to grabbing his beloved pliers.

He placed the pliers under the nail and tore with all of his might before looking down upon hearing another roar emanate from the silver haired angels mouth and realising his mistake. Agnus had not only torn of the nail but had also begun to tear a strip of soft flesh which was attached to the nail plate. At this the scientist began to panic and attempted to smoothly sever the flesh by simply pulling, however this only made the wound worse as the strip of flesh became larger and soon Agnus found that he had managed to completely strip the flesh from Nero's middle finger. The young man's screams were reduced to pitiful sobs and whimpers.

This action caused the temperamental man to become even more panicked and enraged. In a final abortive attempt to fix his mistake, Agnus desperately grasped the pot of molten led in his hands, but his shaking limbs and muddled mind proved too much thus causing him to twitch and pour the boiling liquid all over Nero's injured, bloody hand. He stared in bizarre fascination as the once pale flesh began to bubble and sizzle; turning into red raw blisters before bursting. The skin hardened as the lead reacted under the oxygen in the air and solidified- sealing Nero's mangled hand to his chest.

Agnus cursed himself to a thousand hells as he glanced at Nero's completely unconscious face; his lidless cerulean eyes rolled back to reveal only the whites, red veins standing out on the surface like the spindly branches of a tree in the dead of winter. Storming out of the room, Agnus ascended the cold stone staircase in a rage. He would clean Nero up tomorrow when he was in a better state of mind; only then could he fully fix his mistakes and succeed in creating the perfect creature that he dreamed of endlessly every night.


	3. Chapter 3

"MMMmmmmm..." sighed the scientist as he admired himself in the full length mirror. Agnus had just finished his weekly bathing session and had wrapped himself in a comforting fluffy dressing gown when he caught a glimpse of his impressive form in the mirror. He seductively dropped the gown ever so slightly in order to reveal the broad expanse of his right shoulder and smiled. How can anyone resist... he thought to himself.

Reluctantly Agnus forced himself away from the mirror and continued to his bed where he had neatly laid out his outfit for the night which consisted of his usual white trousers and black shoes however instead of his usual white coat Agnus had decided to be a little more adventurous with his wardrobe. For three day now Agnus had been enjoying the "company" of a certain young devil guest however, despite the scientist's continuous attempts to make the boy comfortable, Nero simply would not accept the older males LOVE. But, if he was one thing it was persistent - Agnus ALWAYS got his man - and with this in mind Agnus shrugged into the tight, black, spandex shirt and buttoned it up half way still allowing for a generous view of his broad, bronzed chest. This was going to be a good night.

Nero groaned as he regained consciousness, how long had he been asleep for? He couldn't focus; his head hurt and spinned, his body was in agony and the cold air burned his flesh. As the fog in his mind began to clear the teenager began to take account of his surroundings and realised that he was now strapped to a wooden chair before a grand oak wood table. He was no longer in that fucked up bed chamber but, instead, seemed to be in a small dining area dressed in a skimpy hospital gown. Bandages had been tightly wound around his left hand and chest area - Agnus had obviously unwelded his hand from his chest while he was unconscious. How sweet of him.  
>Nero looked up as Agnus entered the room. He was wearing a ridiculously tight spandex shirt which clung to all the wrong places. With him Agnus carried a tray with what appeared to be a large demonic head. It was black and ooooooozing odd substances and a small, sorry looking tongue lolled out of its sharp toothed scientist placed the tray in the centre of the table and took a seat opposite Nero.<br>"I m-m-must ap-pologize for my outb-b-urst last night-t", Agnus choked out; he was nervous again.  
>"I-t-t was most undignified. but-t-t i believe the rep-p-perations I made t-t-o your hand prove most suf-f-ficient." He finished gesturing to the tightly woven bandages around the boy's hand. <p>

This is the point where Nero would usually make a clever retort- a joke or taunt perhaps with lots of swearing. However his tongueless mouth made saying anything at all difficult and all that came out was a pained whimper and a spluttering of bloody mucus. Agnus politely ignored this and continued to talk:  
>"I h-have organ-nised this meal for you in order t-t-o show there are n-n-n-o hard feelings", with this Agnus stood. He dragged his chair over till it sat next to Nero before producing a knife and fork from his side. Agnus stabbed the fork into the tongue and pulled it from the demons mouth with ease and cut of a dainty slice from the mutilated organ.<br>"I d-d-on't believe in waste." Agnus muttered under his breath.  
>Nero's lidless eyes stung as they practically bulged from his skull in horrified realisation. That greying tongue did not belong to the demonic head it had been slipped from; the head had only been garnish for the grotesque 'Main Course' the mad man had organised. Nero was going to be forced to eat his own tongue. <p>

Nero began to force his body to struggle but his restraints were proving to secure and every frantic movement was agony. The leather restraints around his neck bit in deeply and drew blood to the skin as he thrashed his head from side to side. His struggles were cut short as Agnus grasped a massive fist full of Nero's silky locks and pressed his head against the chair before moving his hand to the boys jaw and pulling it open easily. Agnus dropped the tongue slice from the fork into Nero's mouth and thrust his head backwards so that it slid down his throat. Nero began to choke more from revulsion than actual sense; He no longer had a taste buds therefore he at least did not have to experience the foul taste of his own rotting organ however the knowledge that he was eating part of himself was enough. 

The sight of Nero chocking enraged Agnus even as he tried to keep his anger under control. How dare that little wretch be so insolent as to choke on the wonderful meal he had worked so hard on creating? As the rage overtook him Agnus grabbed the remainder of the tongue with his bare hand and thrust it down Nero's throat. With this Nero began to convulse and bite down with half of Agnus' hand still within his mouth. A grotesque mixture of stomach bile, blood and mucus began to spurt like a fountain from Nero's mouth and dribble down his chin and cover the scientists han. Agnus removed his hand with a shiver of orgasmic pleasure and peered down the young devils throat watching in fascination as the slippery organ disappeared down Nero's oesophagus and the boy lost consciousness once again.


End file.
